los guardianes de la luz
by lithium rose
Summary: una vieja tradicion, una traicion o una conspiracion primer fic


Disclaimer: ni Sonic ni los otros personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a SEGA, solo White the hedgehog y los que vallan apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.

N/A: este fic fue escrito originalmente por mi hermana y aun esta en proceso por falta de ideas y de una cuenta para ella, a ver que les parece.

N/A.- Notas del autor

_Cursiva.-pensamientos o sueños._

_***********.- _cambio de escena o de un lugar a otro_._

PROLOGO

Corría, corría desesperado no le importaba a donde solo quería salir de allí.

Esas eran las únicas preocupaciones que pasaban por la mente de un joven erizo, no se lograba distinguir como era, la velocidad que llevaba era suficiente para evitar ser visto.

—_Nadie sabe lo que pasó_— pensaba mientras apretaba un extraño bulto envuelto en varias telas contra su pecho—_si no hago algo rápido nunca podre comprobar mi inocencia—_ a cada zancada que daba se figuraba a si mismo que ese bulto que llevaba pesaba cada vez más.

—_Todos me han abandonado, mis padres, mis abuelos, hasta mi propia hermana se degrado al grado de una simple jueza, a ellos solo les interesa verme pudriéndome tras las rejas, no, no les voy a dar ese gusto, debo escapar, a donde sea donde no me encuentren ni a mi ni a este tesoro—_ estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta del raro fulgor que, el paquete que llevaba comenzaba a despedir, lo iba rodeando y parecía querer adueñarse de su mente.

Justo en ese instante concentro la poca energía que le quedaba, ya que había corrido bastante, y la huida de la prisión de donde había escapado tenia muy fuerte seguridad sus numerosas heridas lo denotaban, frente a el se abrió una especie de portal dimensional, y, sin pensarlo dos veces salto en el y desapareció.

Tres semanas antes

Se veía un sitio un tanto extraño, para una persona cualquiera pero, para sus habitantes lucia bastante normal de cualquier forma, en lo que parecía ser una especie de isla flotante, aunque a estas alturas debería decir que el sitio entero en cuestión estaba compuesto por islas flotantes unidas entre si por puentes, en una de ellas se alzaba un enorme y magnifico templo, no parecía estar abierto a todo el mundo lo cierto es que había muchas personas reunidas frente a el, en ese instante, un anciano erizo alto de piel rojiza y una mas joven de piel blanca comenzaron a dar un discurso.

—en este magnifico día hemos de honrar a nuestros nuevos guardianes, ellos se han de encargar que el templo permanezca cerrado a intrusos, y a proteger nuestros mas grandes tesoros, puestos allí hace muchísimos milenios por nuestros ancestros— , por favor pasen al frente Haku y Alice— . En ese instante se adelantaron un erizo joven de piel blanca con líneas rojas en brazos y piernas, un mechón de pelo cubría su ojo derecho y tenia una maraña de pelo negro en el pecho, llevaba guantes negros y botas también negras y un brazalete en su brazo derecho que demostraba su titulo de guardián.

En cuanto a Alice ella era una eriza blanca, tenía una expresión un tanto serena y no dejaba de observar a su hermano, vestía un pantalón negro y una blusa violeta de manga corta, se adornaba el cabello con una diadema también violeta a juego con su blusa y sus tenis, y en su brazo derecho también un brazalete. Ninguno dijo nada y se limitaron a observarse mutuamente y también a las personas que presenciaban el evento.

Dos semanas antes.

Haku y Alice se encontraban en el templo donde deberían estar el resto de sus vidas, simplemente sentados en los escalones que daban a una de las habitaciones que permanecían cerradas de pronto miro a su hermano y sin ninguna emoción en la voz dijo — sabes que no debemos alejarnos del templo bajo ningún concepto verdad— .

—Si— respondió Haku con voz monótona— pero no creo que pase nada si salgo unas cuantas horas, es decir como si alguien realmente se interesara en estas reliquias, son más viejas que el abuelo—comento con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba a su hermana —no me dirás que tú no tienes ganas de irte.

—Podemos ir a casa pero solo uno a la vez y lo sabes Haku. Puedes prometerme que no intentaras salir mientras voy al pueblo por provisiones, ya se están terminando— reprocho Alice a su querido hermanito—.

—si, ya lo prometo—contesto a Alice antes que ella se alejase demasiado —_desperdiciare mi vida en este feo templo, pagaría por que alguien lo destruyera_—pensó para si mismo Haku — _aunque lo que ella no sepa, no afecta— _pensó una vez masantes de salir por una de las ventanas mas cercanas y correr al bosque.

Se había quedado dormido si su hermana hubiese regresado, y encontrase el templo vacio se metería en graves aprietos con esos pensamientos salió corriendo en dirección al templo, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que encontraría al llegar.

El templo estaba en llamas, las personas asustadas trataban de extinguirlas como podían, Haku se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo, de pronto vio como algo, o alguien salía corriendo por entre las llamas que devoraban el templo, en dirección al bosque, cuando quiso darle alcance una persona lo tomo por los hombros y se vio en el suelo. —Fuiste tu verdad— Alice miraba con odio a su hermano — fuiste tu quien hizo esto, quien mas que tu desde un principio te habías negado a proteger el templo, pero lo hiciste solo para complacer a la familia—.

Dicho esto levanto a su hermano y so lo llevo casi a rastras sabia que lo juzgarían, ese templo era muy importante para su tribu y, aun aunque lo odiara jamás se habría atrevido a hacer eso.

Una semana antes.

—_no puedo creer que me hayan hallado culpable, no fue mi culpa. Bueno quizás si lo fue no debería haber salido—_ trataba de pensar que rayos había ocurrido realmente y por un descuido, lo habían condenado.

Tenia que encontrar la manera de salir, esa prisión no era nada cómoda, y si se escapaba, no, no era una opción solo empeoraría las cosas pero tenia que encontrar una forma de demostrar su inocencia aun si así lo acusaban de traidor.

Poco después del escape: cerca de las ruinas del templo.

—_je, je no puedo creer que no se les halla ocurrido aun buscarme aquí, aunque se que me están buscando, ¡Rayos! Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan descuidado nada de esto habría pasado. Que seria esa sombra que vi—_.

Sin poner mucho cuidado a lo que hacia se adentro en las ruinas que todavía seguían en pie, observo el altar y de algún modo se sintió cómodo con lo que veía, no era nada especial, solo un par de viejas espadas, nunca se imagino que la leyenda fuese cierta, su tribu había sido desterrada eso lo sabia y había conservado una de las armas en el templo, no pensó mucho simplemente se quito la capa que cubría su rostro y sus heridas y las envolvió, después corrió sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, menos mal que le quedaba cerca no le quedaba mucha energía, pero el poder que emanaba de las espadas comenzaba a nublar su mente, sin que el siquiera se diese cuenta, demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en ese instante apareció frente a el un portal que sin saberlo el mismo había creado, simplemente salto en el.

Una kitsune de piel celeste intentaba reparar un avión junto a su hermano, que a diferencia de su hermana tenia la piel amarilla.

Ella estaba usando un overol azul y debajo un suéter rosa zapatos rosas y un moño también rosa en su oreja derecha, sus lindos ojos verdes miraban detenidamente el motor. Mientras que su hermano vestía una playera anaranjada con un saco negro y amarillo, pantalones azules y tenia también amarillos usaba lentes y veía bastante frustrado un partido de tenis a escondidas de su hermana.

— ¡Erick!— grito la chica— ya me di cuenta de que estas viendo la televisión ayúdame con esto—.

—Hace mucho frio Emily—protesto el—porque tuvimos que venir a vivir en medio las montañas mas frías del mundo, aquí nunca pasa nada—. Emily apenas iba a protestar, cuando un temblor se comenzó a sentir. —Corre por tu vida — Erick comenzó a gritar completamente histérico, y fue a esconderse debajo de la mesa de la cocina a tres habitaciones de distancia— te dije que era mala idea venir a vivir aquí— volvió a gritar mientras se cubría la cabeza con un plato—.

—Como diablos llegaste hasta halla tan rápido simplemente no puedo entenderlo—, comento Emily con una cara mezcla entre miedo, extrañeza y burla— no paso nada ya sal de ahí—.

Lo que ella no sabia era que el temblor se había sentido en varios lugares, algunos muy distanciados de otros, mas específicamente, en las montañas donde ellos estaban, en un desierto donde meditaba un equidna de piel café, cerca de una isla volcánica donde jugaban un zorro rojo y su hermana pero ella era azul, en una selva donde paseaba una equidna de piel negra, en central city donde un erizo celeste recibía un diploma de chef, y cerca de unas estepas donde una gata lila caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su ciudad natal.


End file.
